Please just go
by ShoujoAiShusekki
Summary: Miranda loves Faith, Faith loves/Hates Miranda, Jane Wants to kill Faith and Miranda who knows why. its really better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Faith is just an over achieving student that is forced to move to where the one person she hates the most just so happens to live. Said person, Miranda, is in love with faith but doesnt have the balls to tell her. this is just a preview for future chapters. Eventually it gets in to vampires and vampire slayers in the future but i just decided to leave it at this for now. it does change POV alot. Please enjoy and Reviewing would be nice, dont hate me for putting this up on here blame my sensei, she is gonna get it when school gets back from spring break.

**Disclaimer- i do not own either twilight or Buffy, credit to those that do. i'm just using them for my own devious purposes.**

Chapter 1

Faith POV

My uncle drove me all the way to spoons where I am going to be spending my last two years of high school. It was cold in Pittsburgh where I had been living the past 17 years of my life. I was forced to leave behind my friends and my cover up boyfriend; I didn't really care for him in any romantic way whatsoever I just used him as a shield from my radical homophobe of an uncle. If anyone at that school found out I was gay they would tell Rick, my uncle, and I would be living in hell, literally, I would be doused in holy water daily plus he would perform an exorcism on me and my friends. Thankfully that day never came. On the way I noticed a ton of signs for beaches; I have always wanted to go to a beach. Now I will hopefully get the chance to go. I'm going to be living with my grandma. My parents died when I was born. No one ever told me what happened to them, just that they died. I've missed my grandma lots and lots, and now im going to be living with her for the rest of junior and senior year. Coming into school in the middle of the last semester is always….interesting. Good thing I was put on this planet with a really big brain. Or else I would probably fail the rest of the year. But no I was put on this world with a 4.5 gpa. Go me!

"Kiddo I know you're excited to be here but there is no need to let it all out at once." Its true I wasn't being very excited to be here or anywhere else for that matter but at least I'll get to see Miranda and ugh Jane. "Now I know you're incredibly excited to see that Miranda girl and grrr Jane, but I want you to stay away from Miranda there is just something not right about that girl, last year she took off looking at you, suggestively." It's true but what happened after that suggestive look really changed things between Miranda and I.

*Flashback*

"_Everyone I have an announcement to make," she looked nervous and scared for her life but then she looked at me and found an instant need to finish," this is really hard for me to say but, I am gay, I have been all of my life, I just never had such a need to tell you this until recently when I finally decided to give into my teenage hormones" she then looked at me with some extreme lust in her eyes. She then got up from her seat and left the room with everyone watching her leave with their jaws dropped to the floor. I just simply watched her leave, along with Jane laughing hysterically. Miranda gestured for me to follow her, thank god no one else noticed. _

_I waited for a minute and excused myself to go use the restroom. What I didn't expect to happen was to be pulled away from the door and be instantly pressed, hard, to a wall with my hands held above my head by whom I suspect is Miranda. "Faith, you don't know how long I've waited for this." Still in shock from the sudden contact with the wall I didn't feel my hands be let go and have her hands cupping both sides of my face. She crashed her lips to mine with such intensity. My hands still stayed above my head as I softly moaned from her amazing kissing skills, her hands slid to my waists. She was starting to unbutton my jeans when I heard the door swing open and then a loud crash._

"_Hi, grandma…..how's it going" my grandma looked like she had just seen an army of ghosts._

"_What in the Hell is going on here?"_

"_Why don't you ask Miranda since I am currently clueless on what just happened." I looked at Miranda and she was so scared, she looked like a deer in headlights._

"_I….I have to go, I'm so sorry Faith I-I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what's happening to me." She started to bolt out the door but I grabbed her wrist with my lightning reflexes._

"_You aren't leaving until we have a proper talk about what in the world just happened." My grandma being a very accepting person knew about my secret and decided it was best to leave the two of us alone to…."talk"._

"_Please just let me go" she tried to wriggle out of my tight grasp but I wouldn't budge._

"_First you want me, want me bad, and now you want to get the hell away from me."_

"_It's not that I don't want to be here it's just that I can't be here with you right now, its just confusing" __I do want you, I want you so bad, you're all that I want in life. I love you Faith McHale, I've loved you since the day we met but its just so hard to talk to you._

"_Fine, go. Its not like it meant anything" I loosened my grip and she took off for the front door. I don't know if my eyes were deceiving me but it looked like a tear had streamed down her pale face._

_From that point on I knew things would be different between us._

_*_End Flashback*

"I know Uncle, I know." I just sighed, thinking about her was really hard. It was difficult just hearing her name. The only emotion I feel towards her is regret, maybe a little bit of hate mixed in there. She kissed me and wanted to pretend it never happened. I could never forgive her for what she did to me. I hate you Miranda Helsing.

AN

Well it'll get better eventually my sensei was being a pain about me posting it up on here, this is only part of chapter one more will be up eventually when I find the time to type it all up. I hope you liked what I have so far. Please R&R

No Regrets

Shoujo ai Shusekki


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

So thank you to the two people for their reviews her is the not so long of a wait for chapter 1.2,3,4

now it gets more excitinger, trust me it gets good really really good, despite its shortness.

without further adieu i give you chapter 1.2

For those of you that already read this i got rid of the four part chapter and just made it a two parter.

Miranda POV

Why can't I just let her go, why does she have to be here for the next 2 years, why does she need to be here when I have to go talk to that stupid British uncle of mine. What does he even want from me, I already slay for him what more can he want. She is probably going to get here soon and not want to see me ever again so I might as well make myself scarce.

"Janey I'm going slaying, tell Faith I said hi."

"Why don't you just grow a pair and tell her you love her." She decided to get up and actually acknowledge me for once.

"Where is the fun in that?" I smiled and had genuine argument, _why wouldn't it be fun to drive Faith up the wall._

"That's not the point dip wad, the real reason I actually care is because I want you out of this house because a vampire living with a slayer is just one big ingenious idea." Her argument had a point too. Vampire+Vampire Slayer=bad, really really bad. But we made it work.

"Well Jane, I see your point and like it better than mine but for the next couple months you need to make yourself scarce cause guess who's most fail uncle ever is coming to do who knows what."

"Now why the hell would Giles be coming here, why now, why anytime. This is just great, I hate that stupid castle it's so gloomy and deady."

"Stop saying mean things about yourself Janey, I hate Giles as much as you do." It's true, he left me all alone parentless in a strange place called foster care and I finally ran away and found myself here but Jane was nice enough to take me in despite our major differences.

"I'm not going anywhere near that place and Giles can just stick that n his juice box and suck it." I always loved Jane's use of words they make me laugh still and it's been over ten years. "I'm serious Mir, I'm serious. My house my uh house." All I could do was laugh.

"Well Slayer is going slaying, far far away from Faith."

"Have fun, Lover girl," I glared at her smiling self, she straightened out instantly. I can be scary sometimes. "Don't you dare take my car, I love that thing to much to put it in the hands of the slayer, take the motorcycle, much fancier and sexier."

"Whatever you wish your highness." I closed the door behind me only to be greeted by Faith shuffling out of Rick's car, Aston Martin pretty.

She looked at me and turned away instantly. _Looks like she missed me a whole lot._ Thank god I still decide to hide my arsenal at 11 o' clock at night. Pretending to not care that she is here I nonchalantly walk to the crotch rocket and get on.

Someone is coming up behind me, before I can't turn around they tap on my shoulder, _I hate you reflexes,_ I grab their hand and throw them on the ground and leap on top of them. "Jesus! Are you trying to kill me?" Faith, of course. _Stupid fucking reflexes_.

"Sorry, reflexes." I just stay there on top of her, staring into her Hazel eyes.

"Are you going to get off of me anytime soon?" _Not likely._

"No, I kind of like you beneath me." I chuckled and smirked at her.

She sighed, "Well at least you figured your shit out but, OFF!"

"No thank you, I'm quite happy up here" she tried to throw me off but slayer strength, which I love right now, wouldn't let her. She was frustrated. I could hear Jane laughing in the window.

"How much do you like holy water?" _I love it, it's saved my life countless times_.

"I lo-ohh, he's coming isn't he."

"YOU DEVIL WORSHIPERER GET OFF OF MY NIECE BEFORE I BURN YOU AT THE STAKE." That would be Rick, running his homophobic heart out at me.

"Well it was nice being on top of you, but I gotta go and….do stuff." I kissed her softly and quickly so Rick wouldn't see. She just looked at me bewildered at what just happened. I leapt of off her and onto my bike with ease. She still looked shocked just lying there on the floor with an angry uncle running at me with a flask of holy water. I started the engine and rode off into, well the middle of the night.

Weapons check; crossbow, check. Stakes, check. Holy water, double check. Garlic coated bolts, check. Cross, check. Necklace Cross, not check._ Shit, where the hell did I put it this time. Right, Faiths hand._

I always hate cemeteries, they always creep me out all the….dead people. How did I get picked out of a bagillion people to be miss demon fighting goody two shoes? Why me, I mean it's fun and all but really time consuming. Especially when you almost die every five minutes of your life and all the "people" that want to kill you. Like those vampires over there that are just chilling on a gravestone waiting for you to come. Bring it bitches.

"So you must be Miranda Helsing, the Slayer." Their leader said with a snarl.

"That would be me, Slayer Extraordinaire." I said in no special tone.

"Are you ready to die?"

"Not really, are you?" I pulled my stake out.

"You can't take us all." He said very confident about him and the other two vamps with him.

"Watch me." At that instant I lunged at the vamp to his right and dusted him. His leader a little infuriated now. "Now it's your turn." I look at the vamp to his left; he's scared for his dead life. He leaps at me and I stake him as he comes down at me. "Now you." I lunge at the leader and he laughs as he grabs me and throws me against the farthest gravestone in sight.

"Like I said slayer, you can't take us all." He picked up my stake and ran at me stabbing me in the gut. I groaned in pain. "Killing you now won't be as fun as later when you're emotionally distressed. I'm just going to let you bleed here, have fun going home with that gaping hole in your stomach."

"Fu…ck….you." He laughed and walked away leaving me in the middle of the cemetery; thank god they invented the cell phone. I scrolled down to Dr. Jiggy Puff and called him.

"_Heeeellloooo Miranda, how fares the slaying."_

"Not so great, can you track me and......oww… pick me up."

"_You don't sound very good; I'm on my way, what happened."_

"I kinda got staked in the gut by this….god it hurts…douchey vamp."

"_Sounds fun, closing in on your location. Don't worry, we picked up your bike."_

"See ya real soon." I winced as I tried to get up. _Fuck that hurts._ I could hear the helicopter close in and the annoying bright lights flashing in my face.

"Yo, what's up Mir?" He said coming to help me up.

"Nothin' but a big ass hole in my perfectly sculpted abdominals." I wish I still had my slayer healing but Giles decided I wouldn't need it so he disabled it. Screw you Giles.

"We'll get you fixed up but no more slaying for awhile."

"Fine." I pouted and he laughed. Then he stopped abruptly.

"I'm serious."

"Do you have any food in here?" I asked finally getting the two "H's".

"Oh dear god, you're hungry…and horny aren't you." I made a puppy dog face. He sighed. "I'll relieve you of the hungry but the horny, I hate to say you're on your own," Where is Faith when you need her most.

"Deal." I said while he took out the emergency food supply and his medical kit handing me the food.

"Holy cheese that's a big hole, what the hell did you do Miranda."

"Nothing but the usual."

"Well this is going to hurt…..A LOT." I forgot that I left the stake in my stomach so I imagine that's what he was going to take out. He motioned with his fingers 1…..2 ..and he yanked it out I screamed in pain. That hurt a lot more coming out than going in. "Now we can fix you up."

"Thank's Doc." He rolled out my bike from the back of the very large helicopter a good distance away from my house.

"Not anytime because I hate seeing you get hurt all of the time, but anytime you don't get hurt is good with me."

"Well see ya soon when I'm not bleeding like crazy."

"You betcha'." He said and got back in the helicopter and coptered away.

I got on my bike clutching my left side where the now bandaged hole was. It still hurts like a bitch. It was a really short ride home, just one block. I rode into the driveway and got off heading towards the hopefully unlocked door.

"Mir…..an…..d…a." Faith was sleeping in the cold on my porch, that's not right. She is shivering worse than I was and I was dying. I took off my jacket and placed it on her. She smiled and looked all cute and cuddly and boy do I want to take her right then and there and oh boy, the hornies didn't go away. Faith on porch not helping hornies.

"Lets get you inside and….no bad thoughts Miranda bad thoughts." Slayer strength away! I picked her up and carried her inside the very warm house. Adjusting to the sudden feeling of being carried, she just had to wake up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you to a bed to sleep on instead of the very uncomfortable porch unless you want me to put you back outside."

"Bed is fine, just not yours"

"Damn, but why the hell were you on my porch?"

"Rick and my grandma were fighting."

"About what?" Almost to my room.

"You."

"Well I do love being argued about, well you can stay in my room, our couch is surprisingly comfortable." I laid her on the bed.

"Why is there blood on your shirt?"

"Long story, that I can't tell you."

"Why is there a hole in your shirt?"

"What is the best lie I can tell you, oh I got it, I was stabbed in the stomach."

"That doesn't seem like much of a lie." She looked genuinely concerned, she got up from her lying position to sitting right in front of my stomach. I backed away but she yanked on my shirt and pulled me closer to her. _Slayer strength where the hell did you go. And please hornies would you be nice and go away for me I would really appreciate it._ She lifted my shirt over the bandage just so she could see enough, and of course she gets a glimpse of my perfectly sculpted abs. "Why do I Hate you?" _The What?_

"You….you hate me." I backed away from her slayer strength decided to return.

"I thought I did but seeing you today, and on top of me, it made me think….a lot." She got up and started walking towards me, I continued to walk back but was met with the wall, the bruises on my back made me wince. She was inches from me,_ hornies go the hell away_. "And now, I can't have you, I don't want to have you it's not right, not like this." She was crying on my shoulder against a wall with her hands on my neck. _Part of me is sad, well that's the horny part, and the other part is glad that I can't have her, because I honestly don't want her, not like this._ I picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed again.

"Try to sleep, I'll be on the couch if you need anything." She continued to sob and just nodded.

I left the room and walked downstairs. "So she really does love you, and you didn't have to spill your guts, figuratively speaking. That looks lovely."

"She doesn't love me, that's why it's hard."

"Well I'm glad you finally realized that she doesn't fully and completely hate you."

"Yeah, not much of a relief."

"Well she'll be a vamp soon enough, but not just any vamp, she'll be like _the_ vamp."

"Not on my watch."

"Your watch will still not affect her changing."

"Watch me change that."

"Good night lover girl."

"Go to Hell."

"Already been." She walked to her room upstairs and left me alone for the rest of the night. _There is no way in hell I'm letting Faith turn into one of those things._ The couch really is comfortable.


	3. Chapter 2

Well, chapter 2 is up I just had the sudden urge to write some more cause well….I can. Since I made you wait for a little while I made this chapter extra long just to make up for it, I am sure chapter 3 will be quite longer though.

Have fun you readers :]

Faith POV

I woke up in a foreign room, under warm yet foreign blankets. I can't remember what happened before I fell asleep all I remember is strong arms and really sexy abs. Please tell me they weren't Miranda's. Oh joy this is a great experience to not remember. Why are my eyes so dry and why do my hands smell like blood. Was I crying because she was dying. I mean its not like I love her or anything, I would just be sad if she died. That's all.

"No kiddo, she isn't dead she is just sleeping on the couch. She came close to dying but good thing we enlisted Dr. Jiggy Puff's services." She nearly killed me with the sudden shock.

"What happened last night?"

"Honestly I don't know, all I know is that you asked yourself why you hated her and then you both decided not to go at it like rabbits in a field." Well that's….helpful, and scary really scary.

"That's great Jane, can I leave now."

"No, why in hell would you leave sleeping beauty on the couch all sleeping beauty-like." I'm getting the hell outta here. Down the stairs she just follows me smiling her heart out like a homicidal maniac.

"Because she is not sleeping beauty and I really have to go before I get my ass handed to me." She really was sleeping beauty, but I can feel some other force trying to keep me from her.

"Well go be Princess Charming, sheesh do I have to do everything around here." I don't know what's happening to me but I kind of want to kiss her, but I really have to go. "Well go wake her up you fail tard."

"I'm leaving, tell her to forget what happened last night."

"Don't you want to hear what your future is going to be like, and how sleeping beauty over there ties into it."

"Not really."

"Too bad, I am a vampire a dead breathing vampire I belong to the Cunningham family, nobody likes us cause they think we are evil, well most of us are except for a few exceptions, but not me. Miranda ties into this as the slayer, its her job to kill vampires and demons of sorts. Last night she was stabbed in the gut by her stake. You tie into this as the future ruler of the vampires, a lot of people want you dead, well dead before you die and become a vampire, It's kind of Miranda's job to protect you but she doesn't know it yet, but uhhhh she really doesn't like vamps very much. All the pain they cause her. It's just…sad. I hate seeing her all banged up and near-death all the time. I don't understand why she puts up with it."

"Well that was something really odd and strange and really fucked up but, OK." I say as I run out the front door ready to get my ass handed to by grams.

Miranda POV

"Don't worry future sibling, all will be well once you die." I could barely hear Jane when she spoke as whom I assume is Faith leaving out the front door.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting her turn into one of you bastards, imagine that face over her beautiful features, it's not supposed to be like that she's is supposed to be normal like I never will be."

"I take personal offence to the vamped out features, but she is different just like you are, there are always exceptions to the rules, you two are shining examples of that." Since when did Jane care so much about Faith, she has always hated her. What's different now.

"What do you mean exceptions."

"I mean that when she is turned she will still have her soul intact and it can never be taken from her. She is supposed to lead the soulies to a new age of peace with the slayer, you, and to do so they must slay/kill all of the soulless vamps, me and other Cunninghams. And we don't want that happening so we all are plotting to kill her right as she turns. But you did not need to know that, so I am probably going to be killed for telling you." I can't believe that Jane is telling me that she is going to kill the only person I could ever love.

"When?" I ask starting to get a little angry.

"We can't touch her until she is right about to turn, which is her 18th birthday. In exactly five months and three days."

"I'll make sure I kill you all, before you even lay a finger on her."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me, you don't have slayer healing so, If I even touched you, you would most likely die before you would get the chance to save her."

"I'll make sure to take you out first then." And I will, she will die slowly by my hand, I will make sure of that.

"Good luck, and I'm kicking you out. My hospitality for the slayer has just run out." It's about time she had the balls to get rid of me.

"Fine." I was ready to leave anyways.

"But I'll be a nice vamp and still pay for Dr. Jiggy Puff." Why the hell would she pay for the one thing that keeps her enemy alive.

"I'll be across the street at Faith's if you ever want your ass beaten." I stated harshly as I walked to the door.

"No need. And good luck with your precious little feelings for her, they will burn quickly once she is turned with her soul intact, she couldn't love the only thing that's job is to kill her." I would never kill her without being dead myself.

"Fuck you!" I yell as I slam the door behind me. She seemed to be clearly amused as I heard her laughing a storm from outside. At least Faith's uncle left, no more holy water thrown in my face for me. But spending every night knowing that she is so close to me is going to keep me awake for hours, and I still have school to go to.

I'll get my bike later, I briskly walk over to Faith's house clutching my side cause again it hurts like a mother. _Stupid Giles and his slayer healing deactivation._ Faith was hurriedly walking towards her house for reasons I can only imagine are something that has to do with last night. She's shaking struggling to open the front door. "Need help with that?" I ask, and she jumps up shocked to see me awake and clutching my side. She almost seems scared of me.

"No, I think I got it," She said as she finally managed to get the key in the lock without dropping it five times, "But uhhhh, what the hell are you doing outside of my house, Still in a goddamn bloody shirt?"

"Well I just got kicked out of the house I've been living in for the past ten years of my life, and didn't really have time to grab myself a new shirt as I'm pretty sure you could understand since I wasn't near my room last night. Until before you told me you hated me and had an emotional meltdown on my shoulder." I was getting a little aggravated, she left without saying goodbye or even thank you for that matter.

"Then why are you here asshole?" Ouch.

"Because your grandma here owes me a few favors." She opens the door intent on not letting me in but her plans are foiled when her grandma comes and hugs her like there is no tomorrow.

"Oh my god, Faith where have you been I was so worried," She then notices me, "I hope you took good care of her last night."

"When would I not?" I said honestly.

"Come in come in, I see you had a little accident with your pointy stick."

"More like some creepo launches me twenty feet across the graveyard into a very hard gravestone and takes my stake and jams it right in here pushing it through to the other side." Faith just looks astonished that I'm telling her grandma all of this. "What, I do have some super powers like super hearing, I heard your little talk with Janey about me being a bad ass sexy slayer."

"None of those adjectives were used." She states flatly. _Jerk._

"But they are very true."

"Only in your fantasies." Harsh and not true. I've had many that have wanted to repay me for saving them, but I turned them all down for her. Just waiting for her to come and realize that I love her.

"Well, Miranda what exactly are you doing here?" Her grandma cuts in before the fighting ensues, _she knows how I get after unsatisfied H's._

"Well Jane finally grew a pair and kicked me out, so I was wondering if I could take that offer, if it still stands." The offer of living with her, a not so normal human being. The way things should be, a slayer staying with her watcher.

"It always does and you know it to be true. You know where your bedroom is so no need to give you a tour." She has always been so nice to me knowing that I was in love with her only grandchild.

"Well, I'll let you two have your little discussion while I go get things from Jane's."

"I don't think so missy, not with that gaping hole in your gut." Poor Faith, she is just invisible in this conversation.

"Seriously, you two should get a room, I'm going to mine." Faith finally said after being left out of our conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, you seemed pretty sad when I left you alone in there. Kept me up all night with your quiet whimpering of my name."

"Seriously, go. To. Hell." Still she is so alluring even when she is mad at me.

"Not without you." I smiled after her. At that she scoffed and made an even faster attempt at the door to her room, which just so happened to be across the hall from mine.

"You two should seriously get a room, I'm still trying to find a way to get back your slayer healing. It's not being very successful." I sighed.

"Its ok, its not like I need it really, it would just make it a lot easier to go patrolling, less time recovering more time slaying."

"You do need it, I don't know why Giles was such an idiot and deactivated it but I promise you, I will get it back to you. But for now, it's bed rest for you." I groaned, I hate being glued to the bed, especially now I can't control the urges that I get from just being within a ten foot vicinity of her. And if I took the time to measure, I'm sure the beds are less than ten feet apart. She looked sternly at me, and in return I put up my arms in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go and try to sleep even though the love of my life is within a ten foot vicinity from me." She smiled.

"I made sure that it was nine feet and eleven inches apart, just for you." We laughed at that, it's nice being able to talk to someone about how crazy Faith makes me get.

"Now I'll never be able to sleep."

"I think you should just finally grow out of your little shell and tell her how much you care about her."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll tell her when I decide that it's the perfect moment."

"It may never come, When is Giles supposed to be coming."

"Tomorrow I think."

"Well then, I'll give him hell for getting rid of your healing and see what he can do about it."

"Nothing." I mumbled to myself as I walk slowly up the stairs. I can hear faint sobbing coming from Faith's room, but I just turn and walk into my room and carefully plop on the bed.

AN

Well sorry for not filling your pervy needs, as much as I wanted to it just didn't help with my original plan for the story, only two people on this planet besides me know what that plan was and im sticking to it whether you like it or not. Reviews of any kind are appreciated, I cant wait to start writing chapter 3, im getting the tinglies just thinking about it.

-Shoujoaishusekki


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 all exciting and whatnots, it rained today at practice and we has a game tomorrow that i probably wont play in. Fun fun fun. R&R as i always ask....i think.

Miranda POV

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing knocking at my door. My slayer senses were tingling but I don't know why. How could a Vamp come in without being invited. "Who the fuck is at my door at this ungodly hour?" I get up and go open the door and immediately feel a fist hit my jaw, hard. I fly back a few feet and land on my bed. I look up to see Jane standing in the doorway. "What the hell was that for!" I shouted quietly so we don't wake up Faith.

"We don't play for the same team anymore, I never had a soul but I acted like I did. Wait, is that Faith in your bed. Wow that was fast." I briefly look over to my bed to find a light brunette sleeping peacefully on my bed.

"Get the Hell out of this house, it's too early to fight. Come back later." I say groggily but alert from the adrenaline. She only laughs.

"You are lucky I have a tiny soft spot for you. Otherwise you wouldn't be breathing right now." She laughs unable to stop herself she just walks out of the room and down the stairs. "Don't let her take your virginity too quickly." She just keeps laughing as she walks out of the house.

"Ass." I crawl back into bed and lay on my back just looking up at the ceiling. I feel a warm arm on my stomach, I look down to see it's the only person it can possibly be, Faith. I look over at the clock, four am, damnit Jane, two more hours of sleep till I have to wake up again for school. Stupid first periods at seven in the morning. Stupid school in general, why do I have to be the super genius slayer.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I reach over to the annoying alarm clock and turn it off angrily.

"What the hell." Faith, awake, in my bed, not good.

"I didn't do it I swear." I hold up my hands. "You have thirty minutes to get ready, any later and I'm leaving you behind." She just rolls her eyes at me and falls back down on my bed, why is she still in my room. "Well if you aren't going to school the least you could do is go in your room to sleep."

"Wait, school. Already." Now she's up. And finally out of my room. Not that I didn't mind her in my bed, just the way she woke up. Not the best morning ever but I'll live. "What happened to your face." Right I got socked in the face earlier this morning.

"Jane came in about two hours ago and decided to punch me in the face. Then made a snarky comment about you being in my bed and then left laughing her brains out. Not that she has any." I simply say as she walks back into my room to inspect my jaw.

"Well we can't have you going to school with a dislocated jaw now can we." She sighs a little and reaches for my phone on the night stand. She opens it and dials a number that I know to be Dr. Jiggy Puff.

"How do you know that number?"

"Contacts list dummy." She puts the phone to her ear. It rings once, twice and, "Hello Dr. Jiggy Puff, I'm Faith. Miranda's 'Friend'," she puts Air Quotes on the word, "She kind of had an accident with some ones fist and now her jaw is dislocated can you come and fix it up before we go to school."

"_Certainly Faith. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Why are you helping me?"

"Cause I like your face too much." Did she really just say that or am I still dreaming. The pain in my face tells me I'm awake. "Did I just say that out loud?" I can only nod still dumbfounded. "Crap. Well now that I clearly just stated I like your face that must raise a lot of questions for you, but you only get one."

"What is it about my face that you like?" I smile, _Awesome question Miranda._ She can only stutter and make no sense in what she is saying.

"Well you…you have a nice bone structure. Yeah what I like about your face is your bone structure."

"What is it that you really like about my face?"

"You only get one question. That was your one question and you have to wait for your next opportunity." Damn I was hopping I would get at least another question out of her. I know her answer was crap but I won't push it.

"Knock knock." Saved by the Doctor. "Ouch that looks like it hurt."

"Yeah, I was rather tired at four o clock in the morning so I didn't really feel it until Faith here brought it to my attention." The last part I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"Well, Faith, you might want to leave for this next part, it doesn't look very fun to watch."

"No, I am staying. I want to see the look on her face when you reset it." She just stands there smirking.

"Well Miranda you know how this goes. On the count of three. One." And then I feel my jaw crunch back into place, I wince a little but it's not the worse pain I felt. "While I'm here lets look at that giant hole in your stomach." He lifts up my shirt and I look over to a mouth opened wide in awe of what I can assume are my amazing Abs. Is that I hint of drool I detect.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Faith." I scold her like I'm her mother. I look over at the clock. Shit, five minutes till it's time to go. "Do you think you could just come back later and fix that up again, I kinda have to get to school sometime in the next thirty-five minutes. And it takes quite some time to drive there so I have to have this one thrown over my back and out the door in five."

"Well I'll see you when you get out." He simply stated completely understanding, as always.

"You have a car?" Faith always asking questions.

"Not necessarily, but you're still coming with me."

"Yeah, no. I think I'll hitch a ride from grams." Jerk, staring all sexy and intently into my eyes.

"I'm just gonna…." The doc points towards the door and I nod. I guess he smelled the argument coming.

"She already left, she works…..early."

"I am not holding on to you."

"You don't really have a choice sweetheart." I finally get up and head to the closet. At least some of my old clothes are still in here from last time I was over here. I take off my shirt revealing my fully exposed back, I can hear her clearing her throat and I can feel her eyes burning holes through me. "Are you going to just stand there and ogle me all day or make yourself useful and help me put this stupid shirt on." She just walks over and grabs the shirt, the next thing I did not expect. She throws the shirt on the bed and starts kissing me starting from my shoulder blade all the way to my ear. Too fast too fast too fast. "Stop!" She steps back and stumbles trying to find the wall.

"I..I don't know what just happened I am so sorry it will never happen again I swear." And then she left me, it wasn't necessarily a bad experience but I really have to get to school. I grab the shirt off of the bed and slowly put it on wincing as I lifted it above my head. My pants were already on, somehow. I grabbed the keys and my rather small backpack and walked out my room shutting the door behind me. Faith's door was closed and I couldn't hear anything from behind the door so I went downstairs to leave. She was sitting in the living room staring off into space looking as though she had just seen an army of ghosts.

"I would love to talk about this but I have to go and I assume you aren't going to school today." She just sat there, but she shifted her gaze to look at me but she remained silent. "By your silence I say yes." She still wouldn't say anything so I just walked out the door. So much for that AP project.

Faith POV

What have I done? Why did I do it? Why did I knowingly crawl into her bed in the middle of the night? Why did I have to wake up right when she was punched in the face? Why did I have to hear the whole conversation? Why couldn't I say anything to her as I watched her leave? Why do I feel this way about her? I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life and I've been with a lot of people. How can she make me feel so safe? Too many questions. "Oww, headache headache headache." I'm such a rebel skipping class already.


	5. Chapter 4

Its not as good as future chapters but it'll do for now, im having some writers block with the next chapter.

Faith POV

I think I finally got my voice back and only negative seven more hour till Miranda comes home. Yay. I haven't moved for about twelve hours. This chair is really comfortable. _Knock knock knock._ Who the hell is here at this time of day of seven at night. I open the door and there is a british looking guy with glasses. "May I help you?" I asked the stranger at my door as anyone would.

"Yes do you possibly know when Miranda will be home, I was told she resides here. Wait you are Faith McHale are you not?"

"Yes I am, why does everyone keep asking? She'll be home in an hour, would you like to come in?" He nods and comes in. "So who exactly are you?"

"I am Miranda's mother's watcher, but she just calls me Giles as it is my surname. She mostly refers to me as her uncle." He definitely is British. "How much have you been told about your future?"

"Well since yesterday I had no idea I was going to be turned into a mythical creature." I stated flatly, it's true I didn't know till yesterday.

"Well then I guess I will not be needing to tell you anything. But Miranda is unaware of this right."

"Not that I know of." As if on queue the door opens and in comes Miranda, I guess its talk time. Fun.

"So apparently you are in all of my classes so I took the liberty of getting your…What the hell is he doing here?!"

"Miranda watch your language."

"Well then, What are you doing here Giles?" She looks pissed.

"I am here to take you back to England with me for the remainder of the year." No she can't go. Not now at least.

"Good luck actually getting me to go with you of all people."

"You have no choice Miranda, your mothers are waiting for you to begin properly training you to be the slayer you should be." Mothers as in plural, she has two moms. That's, interesting.

"I am not leaving her here unprotected when there are a bazillion Vamps looking for her!"

"You will leave her and her demonic self here, I don't care about your obvious feelings towards her. You are coming with me and that is final." Oh boy I should probably leave the room, I started to walk away but Miranda just looked at me, her expression was a mix between anger fear and….embarrassment. Why would she be embarrassed, oh right the part where he just said out loud that she has feelings for me. Oh so that's why she made out with me last Christmas, one of my parents must have been blond, that would explain why I am having a blond moment of realization while Miranda just looks at me, waiting for something. She must have seen the pensive look on my face, her fear becoming a lot more obvious Giles just clears his throat trying to end the oh so obvious awkward moment. Before I could say anything Miranda is enveloped in her fear and starts walking backwards towards the door.

"I-I can't, I just can't..I-I am so sorry Faith." And at that she just bolts out the door.

"Go make her come back, she must leave with me for your sake she just doesn't know it. Please just bring her back here." I nodded and ran after her.

It took me about twenty minutes to catch up to her, she walks as fast as I run. "Miranda, you have to come back." I say barely breathing, but it got her ninja speed attention.

"Why should I, what do I have to gain from you dying. Nothing I will have nothing left to live for, you are my reason for living and if you die I will be dead inside, just an empty shell of nothingness." Wasn't expecting a love confession, but I have to do something. I just took the time to notice where we ended up, a cemetery. Great. She slides herself down against a gravestone putting her head in her hands leaning against the back of the gravestone. My body unconsciously knelt beside her taking her head in one of my hands shifting it so she would look at me she tried to look away but couldn't. The next part I have complete control over, I inch my face closer to her till our noses are touching.

"I love you Miranda." I close the gap between our lips and as soon as it is started she ends it and flips me underneath her.

"Well if it isn't slayer, I thought I taught you that it is bad to come here, surely that hole in your stomach is good enough reminder." That's why our moment was ended in a split second. "And who is this, have you made my job fifty times easier by bringing me the McHale girl, thank you so much slayer."

"Run." Her voice is barely above a mumble but I still heard her. I know she will die if I go, I can't bring myself to move from underneath her.

"She isn't going anywhere you idiot, she knows that I'll kill you the minute she goes. She loves you, she'll never leave. But, I'm going to kill you anyways. I was going to wait but I just can't anymore you look so damn tasty. I've only had a slayer once and that was a long time ago," He is just looking at her, I can see hunger in his eyes, "But then again torturing you in front of your girlfriend here seems like more fun." He was over Miranda so fast I never saw him move, he grabbed Miranda and flung her twenty feet into a very large gravestone, it broke from the force. She wasn't moving at all. "Are you done already, that didn't take much effort." He looked disappointed, I took the opportunity to run over to her, I expected him to grab me and snap me in two but he did nothing. "That's cheating! You know I can't touch you for another few months princess." I don't even show any sign of acknowledgment to him, I'm too absorbed in making sure Miranda is still alive. "Bored now, have your little lovey dovey moment and do whatever it was I was interrupting. Leaving now, and if I ever find you here again, slayer, I will personally end you." At that he was gone, she was still barely breathing her heart was beating incredibly slow, that can't be good right. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her to my chest tightly but not too tightly.

"What the hell, what happened to her? I will kill you if you hurt her!" Great more random people showing up out of nowhere. This time it's a girl, tone in her voice matches mine. Great, another person in love with Miranda. I turn to face this new voice still holding Miranda to my chest. "Oh, its you. Great. Leave it to a McHale to get the slayer mortally injured." How many people in this town know who I am?

"She needs to get home pronto, care to help?" She nods and walks quickly to us and takes Miranda out of my arms, I think I heard a soft whimper come from Miranda as she left my arms. The stranger only sighed. We start walking out of the cemetery and back to my house. "So who exactly are you?" I broke the silence with my curiosity.

"Victoria, and yes I do love her with everything I am. Which would be a Vamp with a soul. Sadly she loves another, you, so all of my attempts are wasted but I never stop trying." Point for Faith, it is sad though. What's worse though is that Miranda has never told me that she loves me. All the opportunities she has had, but nothing comes out of her.

"How does a Vamp with a soul work anyways?"

"Well it certainly hurts like hell. You get used to it after awhile though, basically can't drink a human's blood or physically harm a human. It hurts like a bitch if you do."

"Sounds like a load of fun, can't wait."

"At least when you turn you can still go out in the sunlight and not burn to a crisp."

"No one told me that part." That is different I never knew that not all vampire's burn in the sunlight.

"Well now you know. But once you turn, she has a moral obligation to have nothing to do with you. Knowing her she will hate you like she hates me. Which is a lot." And there comes a stab to the heart.

"I….won't," Miranda spoke for the first time in the past half an hour, not exactly what I wanted to hear, "I won't let them." And then she is out again, but thankfully we are already on the steps to my house.

"I can take her from here, thank you for the vampire lesson and carrying her."

"Anytime, but I won't let you ever hurt her. If you do I will come after you and personally end you."

"Fair enough." By the few inaudible mumbles from Miranda I say she is awake. Barely. Victoria handed Miranda to me gently, she was on fire touching her felt like I was going to burn my skin off. "Why is she on fire?"

"Ms. Special Slayer burns up like a bonfire whenever she touches a vamp for more than a minute. That's just on the outside, on the inside pain shoots through her like a million needles are sticking in her. All caused by vamp contact, that is one reason why she hates us so much."

"Well hopefully we never see each other in this situation again." _Reassuring smile, check._

"Inside. Now." Miranda says out of nowhere.


End file.
